Worlds Cross
by Dark Devil-san
Summary: Quando due mondi si incrociano, i loro personaggi devono aiutarsi a vicenda. O quando Wonder Woman incontrò Little Chop-Shop Girl. [Worlds Collaboration; part 2]


**_Non possiedo_**

**_Operazione U.N.C.L.E._**

**_DC Comics_**

**_Wonder Woman_**

.

.

.

**Worlds Cross**

.

.

* * *

Le due turiste sedute sui sedili di legno del battello, osservavano incantate le case, i palazzi e i monumenti che costeggiavano il canale Singel mentre le luci del primo mattino si sollevavano da dietro i tetti e i primi mattinieri della giornata comparivano lungo i marciapiedi e le caffetterie venivano aperte.

«Non avrei mai immaginato, anche dopo quello che è successo a Napoleon e Illya, che anche io un giorno avrei incontrato un viaggiatore extra-dimensionale, sai? In genere a me queste cose non succedono mai, anzi, quelli che attirano più guai e stranezze in genere sono loro due e io mi ritrovo in mezzo solo se sono con loro.» gli disse Gaby guardandola da sopra i suoi occhiali all'ultima moda e ruotando leggermente sul suo sedile.

«Non posso dire lo stesso.» gli disse Diana con un sorriso dolce: «Durante la mia vita ho avuto tante di quelle avventure inimmaginabili che ritrovarmi per sbaglio in un'altra realtà, non mi sorprende neppure più di tanto.» mentre si raddrizzava il vestito che la spia le aveva prestato. La sua veste da supereroina era inadatto per i tempi se voleva passare inosservata, e un corsetto attillato e una gonna corta come le sua avrebbero sicuramente attirato attenzione indesiderata. E lei non aveva alcun desiderio di attirare l'attenzione in questa realtà alternativa.

«Dev'essere interessante essere te, allora.» contemplò Gaby mentre guardava i primi negozi del Bloemenmarkt entrare in vista.

«Interessante, sì. Ma viene con un prezzo salato.» e Gaby annuì in accordo. Le vite che entrambe conducevano veniva con un prezzo che pochi erano disposti a pagare.

«Non mi hai ancora detto come sei arrivata qui.» notò Gaby dopo un po', dopo aver passato alcuni minuti in silenzio a contemplare i negozi galleggianti di fiori e le colorate corone pasquali appese alle porte delle case.

«Niente di troppo spettacolare. Solo un guasto al macchinario che il villain che io, insieme ai miei compagni d'arme, avevamo appena sconfitto e che ho avuto la sfortuna di trovarmi nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Ora devo solo attendere che i miei compagni trovino il modo di riportarmi a casa.»

Diana sorrise alla vista di alcune uova colorate esposte alle finestre: «E' quasi come essere in vacanza.»

Gaby annuì alla sua spiegazione: «Magari avessi anch'io una vacanza. Sono mesi che non ho un attimo di tregua.»

«Il mondo non si ferma per noi solo perché vogliamo riposare.»

Gaby annuì in accordo alle sagge parole della sua inaspettata compagna.

Mentre osservavano un meraviglioso albero pasquale con decine di uova colorate appese ai suoi rami in fiore, Diana le chiese: «I due agenti che l'altra volta hanno aiutato Bruce e Clark, sai come stanno? So che erano stati feriti quando hanno catturato il villain.»

«Stanno bene. Vivi, in salute e…» sporgendosi verso di lei gli sussurrò in un orecchio: «e felicemente insieme.»

«Davvero? Clark sarà felice di sentirlo. Con i tempi che corrono so che tali coppie non sono ben viste.» sussurrò Diana.

«Solo perché non hanno mai detto niente non vuol dire che ci vogliono parole per vederlo, e io ho gli occhi. E poi le cose sono migliorate molto per persone come loro dai moti di Stonewall di dieci anni fa.» gli rivelò Gaby.

Diana corrucciò la fronte, perplessa. Per quanto fosse una restauratrice di opere d'arte e avesse vissuto per decenni nel mondo degli uomini, la loro storia ancora adesso la confondeva e la faceva disperare per la loro stupidità. Ma era sicura che l'inizio del movimento LGBT fosse iniziato a fine anni sessanta e primi anni settanta, e lei ne parlava come se fossero accaduti anni fa.

«Gaby. Forse troverai questa domanda un po' strana ma potresti dirmi che anno è?»

«Il 1979. Perché?»

«Perché da noi sono passati solo dieci mesi da quando Clark e Bruce sono atterrati qui. E tu mi hai appena detto che per voi sono già passati dieci anni.»

«Uh… interessante.» notò Gaby. Era sicura che quando avrebbe detto a Waverly questo piccolo fatto avrebbe catturato la sua attenzione per un bel po'. E forse anche quella di Illya e Napoleon quando glielo avrebbe detto.

«Già. E sono sicura che Bruce ci perderà il sonno cercando di scoprire il perché di questa discrepanza.» commentò Diana, già immaginando tutte le manovre che Clark sarebbe stato costretto a inventarsi per trascinare Bruce, il suo amato marito, a letto per farlo dormire.

«Be', questo è comunque un problema per un altro giorno. Al momento il mio problema principale è di trovare le prove contro il contrabbandiere che stiamo cercando da mesi.» disse Gaby stiracchiandosi e alzandosi dal suo sedile.

La supereroina la guardò interessata: «Contrabbandiere? E di cosa?» chiese Diana alzandosi anche lei dal suo posto e seguendola giù dal ponticello del battello.

«Opere d'arte.» rispose sistemandosi il cappello mentre si controllava sul riflesso di una vetrina di una cioccolateria: «Il problema è che io non sono un esperta d'arte ma purtroppo Napoleon al momento è bloccato a letto per le prossime quattro settimane per una brutta frattura al femore dovuta all'ultima missione insieme a Illya e purtroppo non c'è nessun altro nella U.N.C.L.E. con la sua stessa conoscenza sulla materia. Waverly ha deciso di mandare me perché dato il numero di missioni che ho compiuto insieme a lui con la speranza che un minimo di sapere sia stata trasferita in me per osmosi. O almeno che io sia capace di riconoscere un originale da un falso.» finì con una smorfia scontenta voltandosi verso la sua nuova amica.

«Capisco.» rispose comprensiva prima di sorridere con una leggera curvatura del labbro in divertimento: «Be', fortunatamente per te, io sono una restauratrice di opere d'arte nel mio mondo oltre a essere una super-eroina e un ambasciatrice per il mio popolo. Se vuoi ti posso aiutare con la tua missione.»

«Davvero?» chiese Gaby guardandola sorpresa da dietro le lenti scure: «Se così fosse il tuo aiuto sarebbe più che apprezzato.»

«Il piacere sarebbe tutto mio.» disse Diana, già pregustando la soddisfazione di consegnare alla giustizia un altro criminale e uno che approfittava dell'arte in tale modo spregevole.

Gaby sorrise tagliente: «Allora sarà meglio che andiamo. Non vorrei che ci sfuggisse solo perché siamo in ritardo per la messa.»

Le due si sorrisero complici e insieme si inoltrarono per le vie di Amsterdam.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note dell'Autrice:**  
Avevo detto che non l'avrei continuato vero? Vero. E invece guardatemi, sono qui con un'altra storia per la stessa serie. Be', non è un continuo diretto di quello precedente ma un seguito con un'altra situazione e personaggi completamente diversi ma… yeah, fa parte dello stesso universo.  
Quasi sicuramente ci sarà un terzo e finale (quasi sicuramente) storia per la serie, sempre sulla stessa scia di questo. Uno scorcio di vita tra due mondi completamente diversi e le interazioni tra i loro abitanti.  
Be', non c'è molto altro da dire. Ci vediamo alla prossima storia.  
Arrivederci.

**P.S.** Fatto interessante per chi è interessato: Pasqua nel 1979 cadde per davvero il 15 Aprile.  
**P.P.S.** Questa storia la troverete anche su_** EFP**_ _& __**Ao3 **__& __**Wattpad**_


End file.
